Allen
Allen is Dalia's twin and 'personal servant/bodyguard'. He's pretty loyal to her too. Appearance Allen looks like a young man, around his twenties. He is not overly tall (but taller than Dalia) and has an average build with some muscle. His skin is a dark tan color, and his eyes are dark gray. Allen's hair is dark blue and curly. It's cut short but has a fringe over his forehead, combed to the left. On clothing, it's easy to notice he rarely takes his long coat off. It is dark green with a black border, and Allen never buttons it closed. Underneath, he wears a light blue dress shirt with long sleeves. Over it though, he has an aquamarine vest of sorts. A dark turquoise tie is sandwiched between the two articles of clothing for any formal ocassion. Allen wears straight pants in a color lighter than his vest's. He also wears black dress shoes. Being a shapeshifter, Allen can copy anyone's appearance too BUT will keep his own hair and eye color no matter what he looks like. It is known that he's turned into an eagle and a blue butterfly as well. Personality wip Pre-roleplay history tba Current story Allen first appeared publicly (or not so) when sent to murder a certain demigod by Dalia. Afterwards, the narrator does not remember concrete events until the genderbending party Dalia hosted. There, he (or she xD) happened to meet Rune. They danced together for a whilr and decided that they should get to know each other better. This led to one or two dates where Rune visited the Castle in the Sky and they both commented on various things. It seemed like everything was going smoothly for the couple in love, but things would take a different turn. Hit by a sudden wave of greediness and power thirst, Dalia devised a plan to take over all Forengard and dragged Allen into it as well. He eventually started to realize that what Dalia was doing wasn't correct, and decided that staying with her would be a good way to reform Dalia. Bad choice. When Dalia noted this change in Allen's conduct, she quickly made a deal that would grant her complete control over her twin's actions. Though he himself did not notice, Allen started to behave erratically and completely abide to Dalia's orders without question. This was noticeable as he had been slowly gaining his independence. Later, Dalia staged an invasion to Silverskies's domain and brought Allen along. In the fray of the fight, a large piece of debris from the palace fell on Allen and rendered him useless for the rest of the fight. He did not die, thanks to his immortality, and was dragged out of the place in an unconcious state by Cherry (I think? I dont remember lol). Months later, after having almost conpletely healed, he woke up in Cherry's house. He met up with Rune who came to visit him. Before he could leave though, Rune and Cherry carried out a plan in which they accessed Allen's memories and nearly pinpointed the cause of his strange actions. He, also, was sadly obvlivious to Rune's attempts to tell his that she had new love. Afterwards, Allen left and was unheard of for some time. He reappeared publically at Rune and Kenshin's wedding, having been forced to attend by Dalia. Since he could not refuse the order, he went and watched the ceremony from behind a tree until Skylar found him. Relationships Dalia Dalia and Allen are twins. Even more than that, they share a single split soul ever since birth. This is why they're exactly identical in appearance (except for gender) and it also explains their strong bond. Allen had vowed to protect Dalia from external harm and herself, and was so devoted to his task that he neglected his own feelings and ignored the fact that his dear twin's deeds were bordering on pure evil. Once he noticed and tried to edge away, it was too late. In a show of strange indifference, Dalia made a deal with Orphos to obtain Allen's free will and hold complete control over his decisions. She essentially made him her slave. Allen cares very deeply for Dalia, and does not really care if his feelings are reciprocated or not. He believes that she is not truly evil, and deserves all the forgivenes in the world for her actions (even if it's not so). The one thing he dislikes about her is Dalia's showoffy nature and extravagant ways. He believes simple is best, and does everything he can to ignore the sickeningly overbearing decoration his sister adores. Rune Accidentally met her during a genderbent party hosted by Dalia. Rune and Allen forged a slightly romantic relationship over the course of some time. It seemed like everything would turn out fine for the two lovers, but Dalia and her evil plans meddled in the relationship. Allen came back from his accident to find out that Rune had another love interest. To add to the angst, he later was forced to attend her wedding with Kenshin by Dalia. His current feelings towards her are very mixed and not very expressive due to not being quite himself. Cherry He met her and Millie while Cherry was trying to escape from a mob of admirers. A friendship was quickly formed between the two, as Allen found Cherry to have an extroverted attitude. He also gave some support on magical information. Allen cares about Cherry enough that he got his wing broken in an attempt to protect her, not minding that he wouldn't be able to use his power with a broken wing. Millie Allen met her along with Cherry on the same date. He thinks Millie is a cool person who he wants to fully support and protect from danger. They haven't talked in a while though. Other stuff wip Category:GGaD